The Research Executive Committee is closely involved with the program planning and evaluation activities of the UPCI. Discussions regarding the scientific activities and growth ofthe scientific programs are on the agenda on a regular basis. Similarly, the services provided by UPCI shared facilities, operational efficiencies and the need for new services are also discussed regularly. A formal presentation ofthe research activities ofthe CCSG programs, developing programs and services provided bythe shared facilities are presented to the Scientific Advisory Council (SAC) members of UPCI at the annual SAC meeting, following which SAC's feedback and recommendations are discussed at the quarterly Program Leaders and Shared Facility Directors meeting to get their input. The Research Executive Committee continues to discuss extensively the recommendations provided by SAC and the subsequent comments by the Program Leaders and Shared Facility Directors to take the appropriate steps to enhance the programs and shared facilities. The Annual Scientific Retreat provides an outstanding opportunity for lab based faculty, medical and hematologic oncologists, residents, clinical fellows, postdoctoral fellows (lab based) and graduate students to meet together and share ideas. The 2-day event also provides the opportunity to hear presentations from newly recruited faculty members as well as from established UPCI members who have innovative and important research findings. Funds are being requested for two aspects of UPCI's program planning and evaluation activities. These are funds for annual meetings of UPCI's Scientific Advisory Committee, and the UPCI Annual Scientific Retreat.